


Doctor's Appointment

by JJKMagic



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, But not how you think, M/M, PWP, Playing Doctor, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJKMagic/pseuds/JJKMagic
Summary: Doflamingo finds himself frequently requesting appointments with his newly discovered favorite doctor. There really is no need for any of these "appointments", but he just can't resist...





	Doctor's Appointment

**Author's Note:**

> This is the closest I'll ever get to writing PWP.
> 
> A little warning though:  
> I didn't know how to properly tag this but I guess this could be considered "dubious consent" in a way.  
> No one is forced to or talked into doing anything but it's definitely not a typical relationship or tryst in any way,  
> so be aware if you're sensitive about this kind of thing.
> 
> Apart from that, on with the story!

Time was ticking by slowly, the circular motion of the hands of the watch almost a torture to watch.

He was only a few minutes early, and while Doflamingo wasn’t the most patient man he knew that there were things worth waiting for, in this case especially. But exactly the fact that it was something worth looking forward to made the wait so much more unnerving.

The door to the room opened the exact moment the second hand completed its turn. It was now quarter past eight, as appointed, with a precision that was almost frightening.

The man who had entered the room was oblivious to Doflamingo’s musings, but Doctor Trafalgar was as a rule someone who cared for little else than facts.

“I told you, Your Highness, coming here early won’t make my other appointments finish sooner,” he said by way of greeting and Doflamingo’s heart beat a little faster at just how unapologetic the man was.

Doctor Trafalgar was no one to be intimidated by title or influence and Doflamingo wouldn’t have it any other way.

None of these “follow-up appointments” would ever have taken place if he hadn’t been so utterly fascinated with the other man from the first moment they had met.

Nevermind that they were only “appointments” in name, considering that the clinic had officially closed 15 minutes ago.

No, Doctor Trafalgar didn’t treat him differently because he was the King of Dressrosa but for some reason, that Doflamingo had yet to discover, he humored him with these “appointments” anyway.

“Now, feel free to undress so we can start the examination,” the doctor instructed as he slipped on a pair of examination gloves with the grace of someone who has done so hundreds of times.

Doflamingo wouldn’t deny staring at the doctor’s long latex-covered fingers unabashedly until the man fixed him with an impatient stare.

He was rather sure it wasn’t the doctor’s intention but his gaze only served to send a shiver of excitement down Doflamingo’s spine.

“No need to get impatient, doctor,” he said, slipping out of his shoes first and reaching to unfasten his belt.

The doctor remained unimpressed at his words.

“I could be on my way home right now if His Highness didn’t request these appointments.”

“I’m quite sure it was you who offered to see me past closing time,” Doflamingo replied easily, which earned him just the slightest unimpressed glare when he moved to pull down his pants.

“I thought it would only be beneficial to you if the waiting room remained empty during your stay here. We can return to scheduling earlier appointments again if that is your wish.”

It was rare that Doflamingo found himself at a disadvantage during a bargain and that was what every conversation with the doctor felt like. As long as he didn’t know _why_ the doctor humored him in the first place it was precarious to challenge just how _much_ he was really willing to humor him.

“No, it is fine. I deeply appreciate you sacrificing your valuable free time just to see me,” Doflamingo said grinning, _placating_ , and stepped out of the pants that had gathered at his feet.

The doctor didn’t even honor him with a reply and just kept looking at him with his unmoving expression for a moment before turning his attention away.

“Underwear too, if you please,” he said as he picked up a nondescript bottle to place it on the examination table before fixing Doflamingo with barely concealed impatience again.

Doflamingo loved this game of theirs. Though he wasn’t sure if the doctor viewed it as so much of a game as he did. But if the doctor was anything like him, and something told him he _was_ , he was merely playing along as well.

Doflamingo was completely unashamed when he pulled his briefs down and let them drop to the floor where they joined his pants.

“Now then, bend over the table and _relax_.”

Doflamingo almost chuckled. With the doctor’s voice and the way he emphasized it he doubted any patient would ever be able to relax if he was told to like that.

Doflamingo, on the other, hand had no problem whatsoever. At this point it was more difficult to keep his excitement in check as he bent over, resting his folded arms on the steely surface of the examination table.

He tried not to look and just let the excitement bubble and brew in his stomach, but he chanced a look anyway as the doctor uncapped the bottle from before and poured a generous amount of clear liquid over his gloved right hand, rubbing his fingers to spread it evenly.

The bottle was returned to its place on the table before the doctor moved to stand behind him. A dry, latex-covered hand was placed on his hip and Doflamingo almost forgot to breathe until something cool and wet came into contact with his most private part.

He almost purred when he felt a single digit rubbing over his entrance, _merely_ diligently spreading the liquid where it was needed.

His breath hitched, a soft keen noise slipping from his lips, when the digit suddenly slid inside, with no preamble whatsoever, and didn’t stop until it was buried to the knuckle.

The doctor remained quiet through it all. Doflamingo didn’t expect him to speak, he never had, not even during their very first appointment, probably the only one that even deserved the term. It was just how the doctor worked though his silence had to be unnerving to at least some of his patients.

Doflamingo didn’t mind at all. He was entirely transfixed by the feeling of the finger curiously moving around inside him, intently pressing against his inner walls, checking every inch as far as he could reach, before slipping back out, bit by bit.

This time Doflamingo managed to suppress the sound that threatened to escape his throat when the finger slipped from his body. He was so dazed from the feeling though that he almost missed the sound of a bottle being uncapped again.

Soon after there were two fingers pressing insistently against him. Doflamingo could feel the renewed amount of liquid covering them gathering at his entrance as the fingers themselves slipped in without resistance, the combined sensations absolutely electrifying.

Doflamingo was painfully aroused at this point and here the doctor hadn’t even touched _that_ spot yet, but the blond knew that it was entirely intentional.

Doctor Trafalgar knew where to aim with a precision that was almost as scary as his sense of time but right now the doctor was merely circling that _decisive_ spot. It was close enough that Doflamingo could feel it, tiny sparks of pleasure clouding in his mind, but not close enough to cause the white hot sparks that he was secretly yearning for, were the only reason he was even really here.

The doctor was more than aware of the farce behind Doflamingo’s frequent “appointments”. He had to be, the way he played with the blond was more than obvious enough. No respectable doctor would need that long for a mere _prostate exam_ and Doflamingo’s appointments only got longer.

He jolted slightly, a soft pant escaping his lips, as those fingers finally _did_ touch that sensitive bundle of nerves within him, but it was only the ghost of a touch, faint and entirely _unsatisfying_.

But Doflamingo’s body was already on fire, his impatience and arousal only spiking, when he felt those fingers spread apart inside of him, two separate fingertips now continuing their earlier circling motion around _that_ spot that threatened to drive him insane, slowly but surely.

His mind was constantly assaulted with faint sparks of pleasure but never rewarded with the _real thing_.

Another noise must have escaped him because the doctor hummed thoughtfully as if in response, and then, with no warning whatsoever, directly aimed for the blond’s prostate.

Doflamingo almost moaned out loud before he caught himself, his arousal peaking rapidly with those fingers relentlessly rubbing and prodding that sensitive spot.

 _Finally_ , he wanted to say but at the same time it was too much too soon. His knees threatened to buckle under him when wave after wave of intense pleasure tried to overwhelm his mind.

The grip on his hip tightened, just slightly, but Doflamingo was too out of it to pay it any mind when soon after his whole world turned white for a solid second before everything suddenly seemed to slow down around him.

He was panting audibly, suddenly feeling exhausted and _elated_ at the same time.

But his sudden peace of mind was disturbed by the remaining pressure against a spot that had turned oversensitive. As if on cue the fingers retreated, sparing him the overstimulation through continued contact.

"Yes," the doctor declared as if he had just reached the conclusion, "your prostate is perfectly healthy and nicely sensitive. Good for you, Your Highness."

The doctor’s tone was as matter of fact as it got when he said that as if he wasn't perfectly aware that he had just made his patient come on the examination table.

Instead he simply took some paper towels from a dispenser on the desk next to him to wipe away the obvious evidence that had spilled onto the table before taking a disinfectant towel to wipe it once more. Then he pulled off his gloves and discarded them in the trash bin, along with the used towels.

"Feel free to get redressed. We’re done for today," the doctor said then, blatantly placing the towel dispenser in front of Doflamingo before leaving the room without so much as another glance over his shoulder.

Doflamingo couldn’t help but stare at the doctor’s retreating back with awe.

He really was strangely infatuated with that man.

The doctor had caught onto exactly what the blond was up to the moment Doflamingo had first gotten up from that very same examination table with more than just a slight bulge in his pants. Just putting his pants back on had been torture back then.

Ever since then he had returned regularly requesting clearly unneeded examinations and the doctor wordlessly granted all of them.

Not even a glimpse of his real emotions ever shone through the man's perfectly indifferent facade though, making the blond all the more curious just what he was _really_ thinking and feeling.

Doflamingo grabbed a few of the towels the doctor had so _graciously_ left for him to clean up the mess remaining on his skin before he followed the doctor’s orders to get dressed. The satisfied grin that appeared on his face then wouldn’t leave, not even as he left the room to find the doctor lounging in the chair that was usually reserved for one of his assistants during office hours, legs crossed and a file loosely held in his hand.

He glanced up once before his eyes returned to the file.

“I’ll have one of my assistants contact you about the next available appointments. Have a good evening, Your Highness.”

“I will. Thank you for your time, doctor,” Doflamingo said as sincerely as he could with a wide grin on his face.

Doctor Trafalgar glanced up once more at that, meeting his gaze for a second, before he nodded once in acknowledgment and returned to his file.

_Aloof, indifferent, unapologetic._

The doctor really was a devil, but Doflamingo’s grin only widened. After all, he was a devil the blond really couldn’t wait to have his _next appointment_ with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Actually I had this idea ages ago, even had a part of written as well though I have no clue where that disappeared to.  
> So this was rewritten from scratch when I finally remembered that I wanted to write something like this xD
> 
> I hope you liked it anyway, and I really look forward to comments and criticism^^


End file.
